John Price (2019)
Captain John Price is a character featured in the upcoming Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Price is a member of the British Special Air Service (SAS). Biography With his service in the 22 SAS Regiment, John Price has spent most of his career fighting in the shadows. He’s been shot, captured, abandoned, blown-up, locked up, tortured and left for dead, Price is a veteran of military operations in nearly every conflict-prone corner of the world, distinguishing himself with acts of gallantry and intrepidity. His achievements have risen to the stuff of regimental history. John Price joined the infantry at the age of sixteen and has served in the British Army for eighteen years. One of the youngest cadets to ever graduate the Royal Military Academy as a commissioned officer, he completed Special Service Commando selection and was ‘badged’ a member of the SAS, proving his worth on countless covert operations over multiple deployments in the Middle East. Promoted to Captain in 2011, call-sign ‘Bravo Six’, Price is the officer in charge of a highly effective unit, tasked with anti–hijacking counter–terrorism, specializing in Close Quarter Battle (CQB), sniper techniques and hostage rescue. He is unofficially missioned to capture or kill high value targets (HVTs). Blessed with uncanny instincts and an unchecked determination, Captain Price is a peerless combat-tracker, known for excelling in a fluid and volatile environment. An elite seek-and-strike expert, Price is versed in a wide range of field craft and tactical capability. From airborne shock-trooper to long-range reconnaissance operator, Captain Price is a covert, jungle, desert and urban operator, sniper and saboteur. With a knack for developing and maintaining links to foreign fighters across the globe by earning goodwill through trust, Captain Price works closely with Western intelligence agencies assigned to aggressively pursue HVTs. His counter-terrorism squadron is on call to mobilize anywhere in Europe with immediate readiness. Price believes, the duty of every soldier is to fight for the greater good— “The rules of engagement don’t change, but their justification does.” Price always fights for what’s right but he knows what’s right isn’t always what you’re fighting for. He’s often said, “One man’s terrorist is another man’s freedom fighter.” Sometimes unpredictable and unrestrained, John Price has a golden rule all his own: “We get dirty, and the world stays clean.” Although an officer, Captain Price has always preferred to keep the company of the enlisted warfighter. John often tells new recruits: “All it takes to change the course of history... is the will of a single man or woman.” Not above a rogue move or an unholy alliance in the name of getting the job done, John has a deep but often strained relationship with the system. Specializing in unconventional warfare, Captain Price is a target-focused warfighter who deploys a cut to the chase lethality. Gallery 2019-09-27-06-24-01-1-.jpg|Captain Price with Kate Laswell MW-BIO-PRICE.jpg|The Man. The Myth. The Legend. John Price, Her Majesty's SAS. CoDMW-Trailer-Price-02.png|Price and Laswell talk after mission. CoDMW-Trailer-Price-01.png|Price in Urzikistan 41ffce70-a2f2-46d0-8ff3-fd7c03e8cf9e.png|Lieutenant John Price|link=John Price (2019) Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Characters